


To Have All of This

by MASD_1138



Series: My Love [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cute Kids, Dad!Poe, DamereyDaily2020, F/M, Fluff, Poe still hates having to do politics, Rey still hates the jedi code, diplomatic trip, even cuter couple, mom!rey, prompts, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: "You are the best thing that's ever been mine"They both know how lucky they are to have the life they have and they are reminded of it every time they go to an event.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: My Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1199734
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	To Have All of This

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! As soon as I saw the prompt I immediately thought of this little universe, I hope you like it!

Poe leans back in his chair, nodding and humming along to what the senator his saying. It’s interesting enough and he would love to pay a bit more attention to it, but his mind is totally elsewhere. They are on a visit to Coruscant for an event to celebrate the creation of the new government and since Poe is one of the founding members he had to attend. He’d rather be back on Yavin 4 where all his students are probably partying even though both Rey and him told them not to, but he is still proud to be at the event tonight. He’s been talking to a lot of people, including young politicians that kept saying how amazing it was to meet him, old friends for the Resistance and even from his days back in the New Republic Navy. 

The bright side is that Rey also came for the event and that they brought both the kids for once. Han is now five years old and their youngest, Shara, is now two and both of them were really excited for the trip. Not as excited as Leia was to have them stay over at her place and to see her grandchildren. Rey is currently with the kids at the museum since Han is a bit older and kept asking them to see his mama’s work. Rey also brought Shara because she was being a bit fussy and Poe didn’t want to bring his daughter in a loud place while she wasn’t feeling great. They were supposed to arrive a little while ago and Rey hasn’t sent him a message to say they were going to be late. He isn’t too worried, he knows how his son gets when he’s curious about something and he can imagine Rey trying to explain something that’s way too complicated to him.

“So are you thinking about coming back here and teaching at the Academy? I heard that the program at your school is amazing, we would love to have you back.” Poe snaps out of his thought and smiles at the pilot that he put in charge of the program he created a few years back. They’ve been trying to get him back on Coruscant since he left, even more now that the pilots Rey and him train are becoming instructors in a defence forces around the galaxy. He’s proud of all their students and how they are becoming the example of good pilots and making the galaxy safer. 

“My place is on Yavin with my family and at my school. I appreciate the offer, but I’m in a good place. I do have a student that’s graduating soon that could fit right in. I could talk to her and if you want to she could come and be an instructor here,” Poe answers kindly. “I just don’t see myself leaving my home.”

The man looks a bit disappointed, but accept the offer anyway. He gets dragged into more conversations and when he’s about to leave to room to try to comm Rey he hears a very distinctive loud giggle that he knows belongs to his overly energetic son.

“Who’s child is that?” An older woman says, one that Poe thinks is a representative of a rich system. There are other kids in the room so Poe doesn’t now why this lady has a problem with his son. He’d rather his boy have a good time at these events than be miserable and sad.

“Now that would be mine,” Poe laughs and turns around to see Han on Chewie’s shoulder. “He gets excited when his uncle gives him a ride.” His little boy waves at him from his vantage point and Poe waves back.

He finally spots Rey making it through the crowd and quickly saying hello to everyone, looking radiant in her pure white Jedi robe. She doesn’t wear her robes often, preferring her flight suits to teach and keeping her ceremonial clothing for visits or special events. It’s also quite a sight to see a Jedi balancing a two year old on their hips. Poe loves it more than he likes to admit. “That one is also mine,” he adds proudly taking his daughter from Rey’s arms and uses the opportunity to kiss Rey on her cheek.

“How did the museum visit go?” He asks her and kisses his daughter on her little nose. “How did this one like her visit?”

“Your daughter was pretty bored until we arrived at the room with all the ships,” Rey answers and looks at Poe’s glass of corellian whiskey, knowing well she shouldn’t take a sip of it because of stupid Jedi rules. Poe sees her overthinking and rolls his eyes before handing over his glass. 

“We have both our children with us Sunshine, I think you’ve already broken the main rule. You might as well take a sip of whiskey and break another one.” Rey laughs and finishes his drink. “and of course my daughter liked seeing the ships, she’s a pilot just like both her parents,” Poe cooes at his daughter. “Who’s my little pilot?”

The rest of the event goes smoothly and a lot of people try to convince them to come back, but they both kindly turn away the offers. Han, as usual when they are on Coruscant, sticks to Leia side and spends the night with his grandmother, pretending to be a politician just like her.

When it’s time to leave Poe volunteers to go get their son and he can’t help but laugh when he spots Han sitting on Leia’s lap at a table surrounded by senators. He doesn’t know how his five year old son got an interest in politics, but he loves how it makes Leia happy. 

“Come on my little politician, it’s bed time,” Poe says as he stands beside Leia.

“General Dameron, it’s good to see you here,” Poe whips around and tries to have a genuine smile as he spots senator Maxam at the table. “This is your son?”

“Yep Han is my little boy and his mom is going to make me sleep on the couch tonight if we don’t leave soon, right buddy?” Poe ruffles his boys hair. Han jumps off Leia’s lap and runs to Rey’s side, jumping on his mother’s leg. “Have a nice night.” Poe turns back and looks at Leia. “Are you leaving with us?”

“I have to stop by my office before going home my dear, I’ll be a little late,” Leia answers and squeezes his hand. Poe nods and walks back to his wife’s side.

“Ready to go?”

***

Rey smiles as she watches Poe walk through the hallways, pointing to different paintings and explaining to their son who the people are or what they represent. She knows that her husband doesn’t like leaving Yavin, and neither does she for the matter, but there’s still something that tells her that they could have figured out how to make life for themselves here. Rey strokes Shara’s soft curly hair as her daughter sleeps against her shoulder, imagining how different their lives could be. She doesn’t dwell on it for too long, knowing that they are exactly on the path that’s for them.

Poe puts Han to sleep while she takes care of changing Shara and laying her down in her crib. She walks into the bedroom that they use when they stay in Leia’s apartments and watches as Poe removes his medals, carefully putting them back in the box that protects them.

“Did Han fall asleep?” Rey asks softly, not wanting to make him jump. 

“Fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, what about Shara?” 

“Also asleep,” Rey replies. Poe turns away from the dresser and drops his uniform jacket onto a chair. He stands behind her and unclasps her heavy cloak, kissing her shoulder softly as he removes it. He hangs it in the closet before coming back to her side and wrapping his arms around her. “Are you tired Flyboy?” 

“Exhausted as usual,” Poe chuckles. “I was not made for this lifestyle. I miss our farm, our students, our droids and dad.”

“We leave tomorrow afternoon anyway and if it helps, your dad called me earlier to tell me that our dear students did not have a party on base, but instead decided to go hiking to the falls.”

“How is the fact that our students went to party at the waterfalls, because that was totally not just a hike, supposed to make me feel better?” 

“Because, my dear husband, that means we have a justification for making them do extra work when we come back,” Rey responds and kisses him. She strips out of the rest of her robes and gets into bed. Poe lays down and snuggles into her. “I still can’t believe we have all of this,” Rey whispers. 

“Out of everything that we have, you and the kids are the best thing that’s ever been mine.” Poe melts her heart every time he gets like this. “I love you so much Rey.”


End file.
